Sphinx
| affiliation = World Government, Impel Down | occupation = Level 2 Guardian | jva =Yūichi Nagashima | Funi eva = J. Michael Tatum }} The Sphinx is a giant sphinx that serves as the boss of Impel Down's Level 2, Beast Hell. Appearance The Sphinx is a large and powerful creature with a dark humanoid face and a winged, leonine body. It also has a scar above its right eye. It seems to be far larger than other members of its species, being comparable to a giant in size. Personality Similar to the Manticores that it leads, the Sphinx mimics words that it hears from the people around it, but does not understand what those words mean. Most of the words it mimics are different types of Japanese noodle dishes. It is not exactly intelligent, as it thought Mr. 3's wax clones were actual people. Abilities and Powers The Sphinx is the boss of Beast Hell, and is extremely powerful. It is strong enough to smash through an entire floor with a few strikes, causing the entire floor to collapse to the level below. It can also tear through a Seastone-embedded steel cable net with ease. History Impel Down Arc The Sphinx was first seen guarding the stairs to the lower level when Mr. 3 ran into it. Monkey D. Luffy, Buggy, and Mr. 3 left their cells and tried to descend to Level 3. It attacked them, trying to flatten the trio to the alarm of the caged prisoners. Luffy noted that it was strong. However, Mr. 3 and Buggy formed the "Jailbreak Gang" and started Operation Use-Straw-Hat-Luffy-As-Bait. To their horror, Luffy used Gomu Gomu no Bazooka on its head, making it angrier. Buggy flew towards the ceiling, using his Bara Bara no Mi. The Sphinx flattened Mr. 3, but it was a model made by his Doru Doru no Mi powers. Mr. 3 continued to make more wax figures of himself, which the Sphinx happily destroyed. The ground started to shake and Level 3 Monitor Room reported a great commotion on Level 2. Buggy and Mr. 3 ran for the door to stairway when, due to the Sphinx smashing the wax figures, the ground collapsed. The Sphinx, Luffy, Mr. 3 and Buggy then fell into Level 3, the Starvation Hell. There, the Sphinx got caught in a net, taking the trio with them. Luffy tried to bite through, only to find that the net was as tough as steel. Buggy discovered that this was a Seastone net, while a number of guards and Blue Gorillas appeared beneath them. A short figure holding a trident approached, and introduced himself as Saldeath to the captured trio to which Luffy responded that Saldeath does not look like a monkey. Saldeath states that resistance is futile, since they are underwater, and that they should be grateful that they were captured by him, not someone else. He goes on to explain that had they proceeded to Level 4, they would have encountered the four Jailer Beasts, or Magellan. A guard notices that the Sphinx had woken up and was beginning to thrash wildly inside the net, before ripping the net open. Luffy then lands on the floor, and attacks the jailers before beginning to look for Mr. 3 and Buggy. He soon discovers that they had climbed up a rope and onto a beam. There, they begin to taunt him, stating they had tricked him, while Luffy, however, simply thanked them for their assistance. Saldeath is then seen ordering the guards not to let their guard down as Luffy had a 300,000,000 bounty. Luffy continued to smash through Blue Gorillas, but the Sphinx raised its paw and smashed more guards by accident. After Luffy met up with Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, they managed to defeat the Sphinx. After Buggy and Mr. 3 escaped from Level 5, the Freezing Hell, to Level 3, the Sphinx found them and chased them again. Major Battles *Sphinx vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Buggy, and Galdino *Sphinx vs. Bentham *Sphinx vs. Buggy and Galdino References External Links *Sphinx - A Wikipedia article about Sphinxes. Site Navigation ca:Esfinx es:Sphinx fr:Sphinx pl:Sfinks Category:Talking Animals Category:Impel Down Staff Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists